Think of Tomorrow
by triffickie
Summary: Sephiroth enters the Grassfields and ponders about the past and the future. My only Sephiroth-fanfic. Review.


Think Of Tomorrow Think of Tomorrow   
Written by Fivil 

_**Disclaimer/ Author's Note**   
This story is my first fanfiction on Sepiroth. I wrote it when I was in the Finnish class and very bored, asked my teacher if I could write a story about a hero (we were writing lots of stories that time in Finnish class) and she told me I could. I was replaying FF7 and was in the Chocobo Farm on disc one at the time, so this story basically tells about Sephiroth entering the Grassfields Area and going to Junon. I haven't read any Sephiroth-fanfictions, so I'm not sure what people will think of my version of him. I suppose he's a little weaker than on the most fanfictions written about him, but that's only my guess.   
_**NOTE!!**_ I wrote this story originally in Finnish. It was a little different then, I changed a few things, added some parts. I'm crap with grammar and spelling, so there might be a few errors there and there. The title of the story comes from a Ten Foot Pole-song called "Think of Tomorrow". It seemed to fit the story nicely and was stuck on my head anyway. Sephiroth and FF7 World are owned and copyrighted to Squaresoft. The story was written by Fivil in January 2002._

The dark, greasy grassfields loomed before me and I knew, it was time. My past was clear to me and I knew exactly, what had to be done. The place, where I belong, is soon to be mine. I wasn't unaware. I knew they were after me. There was many of them, a whole army of men was chasing me. I'm not modest, because I knew my strength. I knew, that even if there were thousands of them, I would survive. They knew it aswell, but weren't going to leave me alone because of it. They had a duty, what ever their actual motive for going after me could've been. I had a duty aswell. They don't think of it, because they have their own reasons, which make me bad and which make them think I must be killed. They don't understand, that I and only I can save this world from the state that they have repressed it to. I walk leisurely on the grassfield. I can already see the mountains, but I don't stop to admire them. I think of my Mother. I'm doing this all for her. I want revenge, but I don't long for it. There's more important things than revenge, like the Planet. And my Mother. 

I don't look back, even though I hear a scream of a long slimey creature coming from there. I speed up my pace, but it strikes me from behind. I strike back. It stirs, but doesn't do anything before I attack it again. The filthy monster screams yet again and falls on the grass. I feel upset, because of it. It's attack took off some of my strength, but yet the fight was no challenge for me. The battle itself gave me nothing but a feeling of frustration, which I hated. Now it just lied there, numb and bloody. I started dragging it to the cave I saw ahead of me. I felt my Mother, giving me back my strength. "Thank you, Mother", I thought. 

The mines were full of echo. I had no idea why, but I didn't think about it. I just went in and came out, just like that. I wasn't planning to stay at random places, I was on a mission. Something inside of me moved, when I thought of the word 'mission'. Just like the old days. I couldn't go through with the emotion rush again, so I moved on. The wind was calm and I could smell the sea, even though the coast was quite far off. "Nature", I thought and laughed at myself. I felt Mother laughing aswell. We just laughed at the sightings of the Planet, the sad, diseased Planet, once so great, now so low. I saw the woods and started walking, I knew I had no time to waste. 

The woods reminded Mother about the city she had lived in. She never saw the ocean. She and her superior people lived in the woods, in their safe village. They, the ones who were my kind. My people, Mother's people, the higher race, Cetra. We had all the knowledge, but we lost it. Professor.. Why.. I had found answers several years ago. But with the answers came new questions, that I needed the answers for. I couldn't think anymore. It made me feel vunerable and that was the last thing I wanted to feel like. I wasn't lowly, I.. I remembered, where I was heading and lifted my head. No tears. Mother didn't cry. 

I was getting closer to the polluted seaport, when I heard sounds from behind me. I kept striding towards to coast, and didn't look back. I never look back. I don't know why. On the other hand, why would I look back, when I was going forward? I didn't hesitate to go forward. I knew exactly what the people who look back think. They fear. And they should fear, because it was time. Mine and Mother's time. The Planet's time and of course the time of the Promised Land. 

The seaport was calm. I sneaked in as inconspicuous as usual. Even the old man, who walked by me, didn't notice. He just started rambling about the old days when the city wasn't polluted, like he probably does to every random visitor. I walked ignorantly pass him and ran down to the shore, where a little girl played with a dolphin.   
"Your mother is looking for you", I told her.   
"I'm Priscilla, and I'm sure you don't know my mother at all!", the girl explained and whistled.   
"Mr. Dolphin!", she yelled that.   
"Your mother is looking for you anyway, Priscilla, I'm certain of it. Run along now", I said and tried to sound friendly, but my frustration with people was notable in my voice. I hated children.   
"I'll be right back, Mr. Dolphin!", the girl yelled at the dolphin with an irritating high-pitched voice and ran up the stairs leading back to the town. I sighed. The cliff was slippery and I almost stumbled into the water. The airport was above me. I had been there before, I knew how to get there, even from here. Those days I loved my job, but those days I didn't know. 

I saw an airship, heaving in the air. I didn't remember it's name. There was a lot of things I didn't remember. I snorted and turned around, I had to get going. A couple of soldiers approached me. I saw their horrified looks and smiled slightly. I would kill them fast and easy. From their looks I detected some sort of pity, and couldn't take it. They knew, who I was. I had been their hero once. They had wanted once to be like me, just like me. Why, that I didn't know. Nowadays they recognised my face and knew I was the enemy. Something stung my chest and I turned away from their dead bodies. I felt Mother beside me. I said goodbye to my past as the hero and looked at the ocean. It was time. 


End file.
